Disney In The House 2
Disney In The House 2 is a 2024 live-action/animation comedy safari adventure film produced by Owen Laramore Productions for Walt Disney Pictures. It is the sequel to Disney In The House, the second installment in the Disney In The House reboot franchise, and the ninth Owen Laramore Entertainment feature film. The plot focuses on Vanellope and Judy teaming up with a female explorer to find the long-lost Golden Snowflake in a jungle. Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Jim Gaffigan, Dakota Fanning (from archive recordings of her child voice), Ed O'Neill, Frank Welker, Michael J. Fox, and Owen Laramore reprise their roles from the original film, alongside newcomers including Stephanie Beatriz, Justin Theroux, Jim Carrey, Jude Law, and John Goodman. Owen Laramore Productions had plans for a sequel to Disney In The House on February 1, 2022, with Silverman and Goodwin returning in the same year. Rob Minkoff did not return to direct the film; he was replaced with Pete Docter, leaving Minkoff in charge of executive producing, making it Docter's first directorial effort for a non-Pixar film. Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell returned to compose the film's score. Disney In The House 2 was released theatrically on September 26, 2024. It grossed $851 million against its $103 million budget, and received critical acclaim, with a rare 100% percent approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes, just like its predecessor. It is also considered by critics to be one of the few sequel films superior to the original. A sequel, Disney In The House 3, was released on September 21, 2027. Other sequels, Disney In The House 4, Disney In The House 5 and Disney In The House 6 were released on April 24, 2030, June 15, 2032, and December 21, 2035. Plot Once again, Vanellope Von Schweetz (Sarah Silverman) and Judy Hopps (Ginnifer Goodwin) are in the theater room, where they plan to tell another story. In the film, set one week after the events of the first film, Judy and Vanellope live a peaceful life. Suddenly, Lotso (Jim Gaffigan) arrives and explains that he wants to get the Golden Snowflake to take over the world and kill Vanellope (and possibly everything she loves) and rule over permanently. He begins a getaway, and a cop named Jim Knight (John Goodman) saves them. He assigns them to a case in terms of finding the Golden Snowflake. Jim tells them that their hope is his brave daughter Molly Knight (Stephanie Beatriz). When they find Molly, swinging on a vine, they persuade her to take them towards the Golden Snowflake's location, in which she says she has been there once. She and her pet scarlet macaw, Zaku (Justin Theroux), agree to help find the treasure. Once they come across a anaconda (Jim Carrey), he tells them that he has formed an alliance with Lotso. He chases them towards a river, but they fall in and the anaconda gives pursuit until they float away. Once they escape the anaconda, they are washed to shore and befriended by an Okapi (Jude Law), who says that they are close towards the Golden Snowflake. However, when they encounter Terrible Tom the giant (Tommy Lee Jones), he refuses to let them pass by, and Vanellope angrily confronts him by singing a song that puts him in a nap, letting them pass. Judy, Vanellope, Molly, and Zaku spy the Golden Snowflake in the ruins. However, when they pick it up, Lotso arrives. Angry that it is not there, Lotso throws the group at a wall, which begins causing the temple to collapse and almost kills them in the process. Molly assumes the crash was her fault, but Judy and Vanellope comfort her by reminding her that even though things can be depressing, she will always have hope in her heart. They rally up the animals to stop Lotso and his Anaconda. Just as Okapi, Jim, Beth, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, and Lawrence arrive, Vanellope successfully manages to kill the anaconda and Lotso is sent to prison. After a good-bye with Molly and Jim, Vanellope and Judy bring the Golden Snowflake back to the house. In the theater room, Jim, Molly, Zaku, Iggy, Okapi, and the Disney In The House members come to re-watch the film, and the film ends. Cast Stephanie Beatriz as Molly Knight, a 16-year old jungle explorer and Jim Knight's daughter who joins Vanellope and Judy on their mission to get the Golden Snowflake. John Goodman as Jim Knight, a police officer who sends Vanellope and Judy to find the long-lost treasure. He is also Molly Knight's dad. Tommy Lee Jones as Terrible Tom, a, enormous, gigantic giant who guards his gate from any intruders. David Shaughnessy as Cop 1# Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cop 2# Owen Laramore as Lawrence Pierce, the mayor of Disneyville. Laramore also voices Nemo in the Disney Neighborhood sequences. Dakota Fanning (archive recordings of child voice) as Beth Pierce, a nine-year-old girl who lives with Vanellope and Judy. Voices Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Jim Gaffigan as Lotso Ed O'Neill as Hank Frank Welker as Iggy Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc Jim Carrey as Anaconda Justin Theroux as Zaku Jude Law as Okapi Bill Camp as Ralph Alison Pill as Anna Jennifer Jason Leigh as Elsa Dee Bradley Baker as Olaf Jason Acuna as Nick Wilde Jim Hanks as Woody Gary Owen as Buzz Jessica DiCicco as Jessie * Additionally, Colonel Hathi, Hathi Jr., and Winifred make cameos in one scene, with Barry Humphries, Pierce Gagnon, and Jacki Weaver reprising their roles from The Jungle Book. Production After the first film's release and success, Disney and Owen Laramore Productions confirmed there would be a sequel. Rob Minkoff said that he might return to direct, but due to a scheduling conflict, he was replaced with Pete Docter, leaving Minkoff in charge of executive producing. On October 2020, Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck were confirmed to be returning for the screenplay. The team revealed that the plot would focus on Vanellope and Judy hunting the abandoned Golden Snowflake. The scarf that Judy wears will more likely be how Judy is designed in the sequel. Casting By 2021, Sarah Silverman revealed that she wanted to reprise her role of Vanellope. It was also announced in 2022 Ginnifer Goodwin would reprise her role. In September 5, 2022, the director designed a character named Molly Knight, and after finding the role interesting, Stephanie Beatriz signed for the role. Paul Rudd, who voiced Cygnet Fricassee in another Owen Laramore film, Disney Dimensions, was originally considered for the role of Jim Knight. However, he dropped out and was replaced with John Goodman. In February 2024, Jim Carrey, Jude Law, and Justin Theroux joined the cast. By 2023, Jim Gaffigan, Frank Welker, Ed O' Neill, Owen Laramore, Michael J. Fox, and Dakota Fanning returned. Home Media The film was released on DVD on December 26, 2024, with the exclusive short, No Time For Oranges. Music Mark Mothersbaugh, who composed the first film as well as The Jungle Book, returned to compose the score for the sequel. John Powell was also confirmed to be returning. Box office The film grossed $350 million in the United States and Canada, and $501 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $851 million. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 100% approval rating, just like its predecessor. The consensus reads, "Disney In The House 2 is a rare sequel that lives up to its predecessor". Metacritic signed the film a score of 90 out of 100 based on 50 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Category:2024 films Category:Live Action / Animated Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Mark Mothersbaugh